Before Slugterra
by tiffsyyy
Summary: So this story is basically about the life of Eli Shane before Slugterra. Hence, ' Before Slugterra'. This story features my OC, Nicole Christina Lance. This note is specifically for nicoleblakk and her fans: I DID NOT steal your character. BTW, most part of this story will be none Slugterra related ( so sorry about that). Anyways enjoy! A little bit AU
1. Chapter 1

**Waddup, peeps! Slugtiffy here with another story. So this story is basically about the life of Eli Shane before Slugterra. Hence, ' Before Slugterra'. This story features my OC, Nicole Christina Lance. This note is specifically for nicoleblakk and her fans: I DID NOT steal your character. BtW, most part of this story will be none Slugterra related ( so sorry about that). Anyways enjoy!  
**

 **Nicole's POV**

I paced back and forth, thinking about what to do next. I just calmed myself from my hysterics after breaking up with Rex and now my minds is crowded with 't I good enough for him? I lent him money when he needed it. I even payed for his gambling depts! I nearly ran out of money for him! Why? Why? Why? And now he left me just to date that stupid witch, Laura Burns? What the hell?!

Wait! Didn't Laura had a boyfriend last summer? He was a transfer student from Canada. I can't remember his name... E... Eli Shane! Uh-oh! He's in big, big trouble. I have to tell him that his girlfriend is cheating on him. I grabbed my bag and ran out of the library. I have to find him. As I ran around in the crowded halls, I saw a flash of blue hair at the corner of my eyes. I turned around and saw him talking to Laura. We had been assigned to a project once so he should know me. I waited till Laura left before approaching him.

"Hey, Eli. You remember me?" He looked at me in, confuse at first but a look of recognition soon showed. Before he could say any thing, I cut in " I need to talk to you." Again, he gave me a confused look

"Yes?"he finally was able to say

" It's Laura. She's cheating on you." I said as calm as I could. I nearly choked the next part " With my ex, Rex Miles"

"Just like I suspected" he murmured

" Then," I began " Why didn't you confront her?"

"Because... I don't know..." he stopped and bit his lip." I am so breaking up with her" he murmured and abruptly walked away in a rush. " Thanks, Nic" he said while running. I melted at that. The way he called me 'Nic' was... incredible.. I sighed dreamily and walked to class. I guess he can be a little weird. And it's all because of Laura. I've seen her pressure her boyfriends, no exception for Eli. Just because she's the first seventh grader sophomore, doesn't mean you get to bully your boyfriends. Poor Eli...

Anyways, I started off to the caf to meet my gang. They were Michelle (Mi-CHell. 'ch' is pronounced like how you pronounce cherry), Jennifer ( Jen-NIE-FUR) and Sue. I met Michelle in 2nd Grade. We bumped into each other at the beach during summer. Being the naive little girls we are, we played together. Unfortunately, on the day I had to go back, we cried like hell was coming. Thinking back, I don't quite understand why we cried but apparently, we were going to the same school sOoo we became friends and blah blah blah. Jennifer on the other hand, twisted her arm ( ha-ha! see what I did there? Get it? 'on the other hand, twisted her arm'?) when we were doing gymnastics during PE in third grade. Good thing I was there to help her. Oh, did I mention that she's Rex's cousin? Because she is. Don't worry, though. I maybe angry at Rex but I _will never_ let it out on Jen. As for Sue, we go way back. We knew each other since kindergarten.

Back to reality. Once we sat at our usual spot, Jen started talking

Jen: Did you guys see just now?

Sue: What?

Jen: Cameron's perfect goal! Hello?!

Me: RIight

Michelle: Congrats. woo-hoo!

Jen: Thanks *grins*

Me: Anyways... Jen?

Jen: Yeah?

Me: Um... Rex broke up with me... for Laura Burns

Jen: He what?!

Sue: Really?

Michelle: How that happen?

Me: *trying to keep cool* He cheated. He secretly dated Laura Burns

Jen: Wait, Laura Burns as in 'Crazy Burns"?

Me: Yeah...

Jen: *tearing up* How could he?

Michelle: Hold it! Wasn't Laura's boyfriend Eli Shane?

Me: Yes. I told him and he took of in a hurry. I guess he'll break up with her tonight

Jen: Really?

Me: Yeah

Sue: Wonderful!

Me: Sure, Sue, wonderful

Michelle: Cheer up, will ya?

Me: Well... Besides Rex breaking up with me, the way Eli called me 'Nic' was quite... _sexy_

Sue: No way!

Me: Way! He did!

Jen: Unbelievable!

Me: Believe it!

Everyone knows that I hate people calling me Nic because it sounds dumb. I'm waiting for some one to call me Nic without making it sound weird. And if you hadn't guessed, it's Eli

Michelle: Wow!

Jen: * gives me the expression*

Me: Jen!

We quickly ate our lunch and went to our classes

* * *

That night, I sat in my bed, looking through my IM. Suddenly, my IM tweedles and I get a message from an unknown person

 **Shane14E: Thanks**

 **LancyMiniNic: For what? Who are you?**

 **Shane14E: For helping me this morning and try to guess**

I thought for a moment. Who did I help? Then, a light bolt lit up in my head

 **LancyMiniNic: You've gotta be kiddin' me! _Eli?_**

 **Shane14E: Yup**

 **LancyMiniNic: So what was Laura's reaction? I really want to know**

 **Shane14E: Well, I told her I knew she was cheating and I wanted to break up and she was like ' Sure, why not? You're useless anyway' I was heart broken to hear her say that**

 **LancyMiniNic: Yeah... I faced that too. With Rex**

 **Shane14E: So we're in the same boat?**

 **LancyMiniNic: Yeah**

 **Shane14E: Did you know that you and I attend the same chem class together?**

 **LancyMiniNic: Really? I never noticed**

 **Shane14E: Of course you didn't! I sat by the window**

 **LancyMiniNic: LOL!**

 **Shane14E: So...yeah... um, good night?**

 **LancyMiniNic: Good night, Eli**

 **Shane14E: Night**

I stared at the conversation over and over again. He called me Nic again, but this time he's happier. _I might actually end up mooning over this guy!_ , I joked to myself. I shut down my laptop and went to bed. Just as i fell asleep, I got a dream

 _I walked around the flower field, feeling happy._ Paradise _, I thought. I was happy until I saw two people in front of me. One was on the left and one was on the right. The clouds parted. On my left, the clouds were happy and cheerful. I could've sworn they were singing. Eli was there, waiting to love me. On my right, the clouds were sad and gloomy. The clouds were mourning. For me. Rex was also there, dagger in hand, waiting to kill me. I gasped_

I woke up sweating. The image of Rex and the dagger was unforgettable. _Scary._ Since I couldn't sleep, I got up and did my Science homework that was due on Friday. I hate and love school. I hate it because I hate home works. I love it because I can meet my friends there

* * *

 **Okay. Done. Keep reading for chapter two guys. Piece out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hei, guys. Chapter two is here. I'm gonnatry to upload a story a week since it's holiday and all. From where we left of in the last story, this is the following day.** **Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

During lunch the next day

"So, who's gonna hold our sleepover this week?" Jen asked. Every week, we organize a sleepover at each others houses

"I will!" I volunteered

"Okay, cool" Jen replied with a nod

"Sounds good" Michelle said

"What do we need to bring?" Sue asked

" Nail polish and fav pjs should do the trick. Maybe makeup and hair styling set" I said

"Nail polish" Jen said

"Make up" Sue said

"Hair styling set" Michelle said

"Perfect! " I squealed

" Now it's time for boy gossip!" Jen said and started talking like a TV host " And this week, we're on... drum roll... Nicole!

" Why me?" I complained

"Cause you're single now" Sue simply said

" Hei, single feels great okay? I get a lot of freedo-" I tried saying but was cut off by Jen

"You know everyone in our grade has a boyfriend/ girlfriend already and you-" she was cut off by the screeching speaker and soon, Principle Duncom's voice soon filled the caf

"Attention students, I have an announcement" he began. Duh? " As you all know, every year, we have our Annual Prom and this year is no exception. The Prom's theme for this year will be Romeo and Juliet. Boys, please get a partner by the end of this week because the prom will be on this Monday."

As soon as the announcement ended, everybody started squealing ( and I mean everyone; including the boys). But I just groaned. I just broke up and they're having a prom? What a stupid, ridiculous world. My gang started talking at once

Jen: I think Cameron will ask me!

Sue: No way! I hope T.T. asks me!

Michelle: What will I wear?

Me: *groans* Good God, calm down! You guys look like the end of the world is coming

Jen: It _is_ the end of the world! You don't have a date!

Sue: I think you should ask Eli

Me: Sue Richard Meadows! Never has a girl ask a boy to Prom! Never! And leave Eli out of this *blushing*

Michelle: That,*points at my blushing face* is a yes for me

Jen: Me too

Sue: Me three

Me: No!

Jen: Yes!

Me: No!

Sue: Enough! You two look like dogs barking yes and no!

Michelle: I'll help you write a heart-o-gram for him!

Me: N-

Michelle: And that's final

Me: *grunt* Fine.

Jen: Yay!

After lunch, I headed for chem class. After I sat, I opened my chem book and remembered what Eli told me. Instantly, My head shot towards the corner window of the class and there he was, presumably writing notes. He suddenly got up and walked to me. Or at least I thought he was until he walked passed me to the group of boys in front of me. I could've sworn I saw him blush! But wait! He dropped something on my table. A note. I quickly opened it to read the note

 _Hey, I was wondering whether you would want to_

 _come to prom with me. It's okay if you do not want to_

 _-Eli-_

Oh. My. Gosh! He asked me to prom! But before I could in delight, our teacher (a sub actually) came in. He said that we were going to learn about the 'Chemistry of Love' in honor of the Prom. Translation: He wants us to learn about sex hormones ( Dang it!). He asked us to partner up with our date and I ran straight to Eli.

"Hey, Eli.." I whispered to him. This is it. I'm gonna say yes and we'll live happily ever after

"Hey.." he whispered back. I opened my mouth to say yes but I was cut off by the sub. Hate that guy right now.

After chem class

I walked out with Eli. In the middle of chem class, I had passed him a note saying that I would go to Prom with him. And since I have nothing else to say, I tried to make a conversation.

" So... What did you think of that sub just now?" I asked awkwardly

" He sucked. All he did was ramble" he replied smugly

" Yeah. What's your next class?" I asked

" Math; my least favorite subject" Eli announced childishly, which made me laugh

"True, can't say no. Ms. Patrick is always babbling about something" I said, still giggling

" Uh-huh." he said and proceeded to run forward. " IM me tonight, okay?"

" OK. Sure. Bye. SYS, sweetiepie" I said and as I realized what I said, I quickly slapped a hand over my mouth. Eli laughed.

" Right." he said and jogged away. As I watched him jog away, my heart beat hard.

After the last period, I went to my locker to get my home works for today ( I HATE HOMEWORKS!). On he way home, I stopped by the convenient store to pick up some chips and nachos for tonight's sleepover. Then, I went home.

* * *

 **Alright. chapter 2 is done! I'll be posting chapter 3 soon  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Waddup peeps! This is chapter three good and goin'. Hope you guys like it and enjoy!  
**

* * *

 _After dinner_

I propped myself in bed with my laptop and my phone after I finished my assignments ( my fancier, happier and more formal way of saying home work). Suddenly, I got an IM.

 **Shane14E: Hey, how's your chem comin' along?**

 **LancyMiniNic: Horrible, but great!**  
 **  
Shane14E: Ha-ha! You know, you're kinda awesome  
**

 **LancyMiniNic: No, I'm not and I have no time to protest all your praises, cheesecake. My friends are coming over for a sleepover in 10 so toodles!**

 **Shane14E: I'll never understand girls! Alright toodles  
**

I stared at our conversation again and again. Second IM and we're already progressing. Marvelous! But just as I was gonna screenshot and print the conversation, the door bell rang. "Great" I muttered. I rushed down to greet my friends. Then, we went to my room to have a chat and snack session ( C&S for short).

"So, Nicole, are you ready for 'The Prom Plan'?"Jen asked sneakily

" 'The Prom Plan?' " What prom plan?

"For Eli" Sue said

" Heart-o-gramming?" Michelle offered

" Oh! No need! He asked me and I said yes

" Really?! Oh My Gosh, Nicole, why didn't you say so?" Jen yelled at me. I started laughing maniacally at her.

"Okay, stop" Sue said " You _really_ need to work on your maniacal laughter

"Yeah" Michelle agreed

" Three cheers for Nicole! Hip Hip Hooray!" Jen bursted. I laughed

" Yeah, three cheers for me" I said

As we ate the nachos, I noticed Sue's weird expression like something inside her was going to explode

"Sue?" I called

"Yeah?" she replied

"What's going on?" I asked suspiciously

"Nothing" she said and looked away

"Really?" Jen pushed

"Yeah" she started to blush

"Something's going on! Defenitely!" Michelle half-yelled

"C'mon, Sue" I pressured

"Okay, okay... T.T. asked me to Prom!" she cried into my pillow. My favorite pillow.

"What?!" Jen cried

"Wow!" Michelle said

"Wonderous!" I marveled

"I know, right?!" she agreed with sparkly eyes. We started laughing and finally decided to talk about boys

Michelle: So far this week, we've got around 6 transfers. 4 of which are boys

Me: You counted?

Sue: Wow

Jen: Wow

Michelle: The first one, Dyle Crimson, joined football

Me: You mean that guy who looks good enough to be a band boy?

Michelle: *nod* Yup, that's the one. And then there's James Bonnete. Thinks he's the next James Bond.

Sue: *laugh* LOL

Jen: I talked to Sith Anderson the other day and he's a total frickin' nerd

Me: *chuckles*

Sue: Oh and I saw handsome Gavin the other day.

Me: Sue?

Sue: Yeah?

Me: Are you betraying T.T.

Sue: No

Suddenly, Michelle's cell phone rang

 _on the phone_

Michelle: Hello?

XXXXXXXXXXX

Michelle: What?! You stupid flopper!

XXXXXXXXXXX

Michelle: Fine! Whatever

 _hung up_

By the time she hung up, she was on the verge of crying

"What happened, Mich?" I asked, concerned

"Todd.. **( Michelle's boyfriend)** " Michelle trailed off

"Yeah?" Sue asked while comforting her

"Todd wants to..." Michelle trailed off again

"Todd wants to what?" I'm really worried now

"C'mon, Mich, tell us" Jen pressured

"Todd wants to break up with me!" she exclaimed and started crying. I quickly joined Sue in comforting her

"What?!" Jen asked in disbelief

"Goodness" Sue said

" Be tough,Mich" I said. " Why? Tell me why did he break up with you." I asked and earned a nudge from Sue

"Over.." Michelle started. She turned around and looked at me in the eyes " Over Laura Burns"

 **( cue: DUN DUN DUN)**

As soon as I heard that, I broke down. My eyes threatened to cry but I resisted. Why, that poor excuse for a girl... She caused Rex and I to break up and now, she's targeting Michelle. Then, it hit me. Was Todd and Laura having an affair behind Rex? Ooooh.. Sweet revenge

"Laura? " Jen asked in disbelief

"How could he?"Sue stayed silent for the next few minutes, the only sound interfering the silence was Michelle's sobs. After a while, Sue broke the silence

"I think it's time we meet Gavin Mcstubble"

"For what?" I asked. I'm completely lost

" Yeah, why?" Jen asked too

"Why? For Michelle, of course" she replied

"But I just broke up." Michelle said, still sobbing

 _The next day_

Sue and I was assigned to find Gavin first thing in the morning but it wasn't easy. Morning crowds are like six elephants put together*. Plus, Gavin's blonde colored hair practically camouflages with the crowd so he could be any where! Along the way, I saw Rex and it occurred to me that I haven't seen him since Monday after we broke was running towards Sue and I

"Nicole! *pant* please... * pant* come to the ball with me *pant*" he said to me

"Prom" Sue corrected

"Whatever, fish girl" he said. Oh, no you don't

" One, no, I absolutely will NOT go to Prom with you and two," my eyes leveled up with his " do NOT call Sue that. Oh, wait, I thought you have Master Laura. Why not ask _her_ instead"

"Please give me a second chance" Rex pleaded

"No, Rexy, I already _have_ a date. So back off" I said

"Yeah, , she does. Roar!" Sue said. I chuckled

"Shut up, fish face" Rex said to Sue

"Enough! Point is, **( cue diva act and sassing)** I have a date and that's final." I said. He finally gave up arguing and walked away. Sue gave me a thumbs up.

" Smooth. Do you think we over did it?" she asked. I looked at Rex, who is still walking away

"Nah, he deserves it." I replied

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go search for Gavin now" she said

"Okay"

* * *

 **Okay. Cliffhanger. Next chapter - -**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update. Been writing on Wattpad. Pen name on wattpad: Slugtiffy. ( user/slugtiffy ) Chapter 4. Enjoy!**

* * *

After what seemed like forever, we found him. Okay, so I'm sure you guys wanna know how he looks like. Here's a description: Tall, maybe 6'1'', muscular, perfect body shape, caring green eyes and tussled blonde hair.

"Hey, Gavin" Sue greeted

"Hey" he greeted back. " you're Sue, right?"

"Yeah, great job remembering me. Anyways, we need your favor" Sue said

"Sure, how can I help?" he replied

"Before that... Do you have a prom date yet, Gavin?" I asked

"Nah, still searching for ?" he cocked his head

"Perfect!" Sue exclaimed

"Gavin, our friend Michelle just got rejected so she is now _dateless_. Do you wanna ask her?" I explained

"Sure" he answered without hesitations

"Great! We owe you one Gave." Sue said

"We'll go tell her the good news now" I told him and Sue and I quickly left

We went to the caf and sat at our usual table. Jen and Michelle were already there waiting for us

"So? Did it go well?" Michelle asked anxiously. Sue and I looked at each other and started speaking in perfect sync

"Congratulations! You are officially Prom _dated."  
_

"Yeah. Didn't need much pleading that guy." I said

Tears started to well up in her eyes. "Incredible."

At that, the three of us couldn't help but laugh. The rest of the day was lucky. Firstly, I, for the first time in my history of studying in Central High, got an a in a suprise math , during chem, that some-what sub teacher was dumb enough to give us free time to do anything we want. Must be his first day on the job. I used the time to try to get to know Eli.

Thursday, I got praised my my English teacher, who never praises anyone, for correcting her grammatical mistake. Lucky, I guess.

 _Time skip: Sunday_

We were trying on each other's dresses that we brought to Jen's house for Prom when my IM rang on my cell.

 **Shane14E: Hey! Watcha doin'?**

 **LancyMiniNic: Nothing. Maybe modelling/trying out Sue's dress 4 the Prom. You remember her, right?**

 **Shane14E:Yeah**

 **LancyMiniNic: What about u. Wut r u doin'?**

 **Shane14E: Oh, u know... Cheese tacos, TV n texting u**

 **LancyMiniNic: Aw, man. I suddenly have a craving 4 Cheese Tacos.**

 **Shane14E: Ha-ha! Anyways, I was wondering whether you would want to go on a date with me later this evening...**

I gaped at the phone for a few seconds. He wants to go on a date? Today? A day before Prom?

 **LancyMiniNic: Sure! My schedule is open from 5-7. Maybe 5? Where do you want to go?**

 **Shane14E: Cool! How 'bout dinner at the bistro downtown?**

 **LancyMiniNic: Okay.**

 **Shane14E: I'll pick u up**

I smiled and proceeded to model in the dress

Michelle: So? How's it goin' with Eli?

Me: Um... Good

Jen: Good you say... So what was all that gaping-at-your-phone about?

Me:N-nothing

Michelle: A-ha! You stammered.

Sue: Gimme your phone! *tries to snatch my phone*

Me: *Dodges* No! *Hugs phone*

Sue: Mich! Jen! Get'er

Jen and Michelle: *Chases me*

Me *Jumps on Jen's bed* Okay,okay, stop. I'll give you my phone

*After giving them my phone

Jen: OoOoh...A date, eh?

Michelle: At the bistro downtown...

Sue: Craving for Cheese Tacos?

I blushed deep red. This is so embarrassing. I checked the time. It was 4:30pm

Me: Guys. I have to go now. Sue, this dress is nice. I'll borrow this one.

I quickly changed back to my blouse and jeans and headed out. I ran back home to change into a sleeveless, sophisticated and tight-fitting dress that was somewhat/somehow casual. Then, I tossed a few things into my purse and started on make up. After that, I wore my 2-inch heels and went down. Eli was already waiting. He wore a checkered button down shirt and khakis.

" Hey, um, you look nice" he said

"Thanks" I replied as I tried to tuck back a strand of hair that escaped my bun. Unfortunately, I failed miserably.

"Here, lemme help" Eli offered and tucked in that strand of hair. I blushed because his face was ever so near to mine and our lips could make contact at any moment.

"Thanks... again" I awkwardly said.

"No biggie. Shall we go?"he asked

"Sure" I answered and went out to his car. It was an old Chevrolet Camaro. "Nice car"

"Yeah, it was my dad's" He said with a hint of sadness

"Oh" I said.

After getting into the car, he rived up the engine and started driving. We didn't talk at all during the journey. I made a mental note to start a topic at the bistro later. Finally, we arrived at the bistro. Eli got out of the car first and opened the door for me. What a gentleman! We made our way to the entrance and he automatically asked the waitress for a table for two. After ordering our food - I ordered spaghetti bolognese while Eli ordered steak- I asked him:

"So, um, just now, you mentioned that the car _was_ your dad's. What happened?"

"He was mostly working and rarely used the car so he gave it to me. Right now, it's just him and me. My parents broke up four years ago and my dad is a scientist. He mostly travels during work so I am currently living alone" he explained

"Really? When you were ten?" I asked in disbelief

"Yeah" he replied

"I guess we're in the same boat" I said, remembering my past "My parents also broke up, three years ago. I live with my mom and well life's been rough with my siblings but were moving along"

"I'm so sorry" he said

"No, we're both sorry" I answered and it made us both laugh. Just then, our food arrived and we ate in silence. Awkward...

* * *

 **There. Here's your chapter, you're welcome. And don't judge me on Eli's backstory. I know most of you will disagree with it but, heck, it's _my_ story, not yours. Next chapter might be a little late because of my writer's block so please be patient. Toodles!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter 5 for y'all**

* * *

 _Time skip : Monday evening-Prom  
_

I arrived just in time before the gym doors closed. When I went in, it was crowded as hell. I swear, it would take a miracle to find Eli. As I squeezed through the dresses and suits, I saw Sue and Tyler chatting happily. I _would_ be chatting happily with Eli if I could _ever_ find him. I finally give up on searching for him and proceeded to the Punch Bowl to re-hydrate myself. But, I was very suprised to see the boy at the Punch Bowl. Eli. He was there.

"Eli?!" I half-exclaimed

"Nic, there you are. Were you late?" Eli casually asked. I gaped at him for a while before replying

"Yeah. So, you were at the Punch Bowl the whole time?" I asked

"Yup, why?" Eli replied

"No wonder I couldn't find you" I said

He laughed. "Yeah.. Just now I couldn't find you. Figured you were here but you weren't. Have been hanging here ever since"

I giggled " Wow, genius"

He laughed "Yeah" . There was an awkward silence before I broke it

"So... What time is the dance part?" I asked

"6:30" he casually replied

"What? And it's only 5!"I exclaimed

"Yeah..."

For the next one hour or so, we stood there awkwardly. Some small chat in between but otherwise, awkward. 6:30 pm finally arrived and we both stepped on the dance floor. The first song was fast and we danced well. Before we knew it, it was the last song already. The last song was slooooowww. We danced anyway. Suddenly, Eli leaned very close to my face. Our nose were touching. The gap between us was enclosed by me as I kissed him for the first time. We stopped dancing. It was as if the world around us had stopped. My first kiss. With this boy I barely knew for a week. I couldn't think straight. We broke the kiss at the same time and walked away from the dance floor.

 _"We will now announce the Homecoming King and Queen"_ the announcer said

 _"The King is... **Eli Shane!** "_ I looked at Eli in shock. He slowly got up to 'claim his throne'.

 _"Now for the Queen... **Nicole Lance** "_ For a moment I couldn't believe what was happening. I got up and walked to my 'throne'. As I sat, I saw Laura shooting a death glare at me. I sighed. This was definitely going to be this week's gossip

 _"Everyone, make way for thy royals."_ Everyone made way for us and suddenly, the 'thrones' that Eli and I sat on was lifted. We got carried to the center of the dance floor. The DJ played 'I Will Always Love You' by Whitney Houston and everybody started slow-dancing to it. Eli and I got up and danced too.

 _If I should stay_  
 _I would only be in your way_  
 _So I'll go but I know_  
 _I'll think of you every step of the way_

 _And I... will always love you, ooh_  
 _Will always love you_  
 _You_  
 _My darling, you..._  
 _Mmm-mm_

 _Bittersweet memories –_  
 _That is all I'm taking with me._  
 _So good-bye._  
 _Please don't cry:_  
 _We both know I'm not what you, you need_

 _And I... will always love you_  
 _I... will always love you_  
 _You, ooh_

 _[Instrumental / Sax solo]_

 _I hope life treats you kind_  
 _And I hope you have all you've dreamed of_  
 _And I wish you joy and happiness_  
 _But above all this I wish you love_

 _And I... will always love you_  
 _I will always love you_  
 _I will always love you_  
 _I will always love you_

 _I will always love you_  
 _I, I will always love you._

 _You._  
 _Darling, I love you._  
 _I'll always..._  
 _I'll always love you._  
 _Ooh_  
 _Ooh_

The song ended and everybody started chanting.

" _KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!_ "

I turned to look at Eli. We slowly leaned into each other. Inch by inch, until we were connected. All around us, people clapped and cheered. When we broke free, everyone clapped, cheered and whistled. I can already tell... this was going to be the gossip of the week.

When no one was looking, we sneaked out of Prom and ran away as fast as we could (or rather as fast as my wedges could carry me).

"That was fun!" Eli exclaimed

"No,it wasn't. Laura was glaring at me" I said, shaking my head

"Ignore her, Nic. She's just jealous" he assured

I nodded and shivered

"Cold?" Eli asked. I nodded. He took off his coat and put it on my shoulders. "There"

"Thanks" I said and smiled

"No problem" he replied

"Where are we going?" I asked

"My house. But if you wanna go home, it's fine" he said

"I wanna go home. My home"

"Okay"

We walked in finally arrived at my house and I went in.

"Thanks,Eli, for everything"I said

"Sure" he replied

After I entered the house, I realized that I still had Eli's coat on. Oh,well, I guess I'll have to return it tomorrow.I suddenly got a phone call. It was Sue.

-ON THE PHONE-

 **Sue: That was epic! I can't believe you and became the homecoming King and Queen! *squeals***

 **Me:I know. This is definitely going to be gossip. Good and bad.**

 **Sue: Hey, at least you got-to kiss Eli ( A.N. : cue eyebrow wiggles)**

 **Me: Yeah, yeah... What about you?**

 **Sue: T.T... Well... HE KISSED ME**

 **Me: Congrats... K,bye**

I hung up without warning and bolted to my room. I took a short bath and went to bed early

 _Next day_

I went to school the next day with a big smile on my face. Eli's coat was in my bag. It will be returned to Eli. Unfortunately, he wasn't there. Half way through the day, I found out that he was sick and took a sick day off.

When school finally ended, I texted him

 ** _Are you okay?_**

 ** _Respond: Yeah. Just fever...  
_**

 ** _Where do you live?_**

 ** _Respond: 296, Orlash lane. Why?_**

 ** _I'm coming_**

 ** _Respond: What? No!_**

I practically ran to his house. When I arrived, I rang the door bell.

 _~Ding-Dong~ ~Ding-Dong~_

He didn't answer. After a few more rings, Eli finally opened the door. He looked so weak and pale that I felt like crying

Eli: (weak voice) C'mon in..

Me:Okay

We both got in together. The first thing I noticed was a ton of tissue. Gross! Without asking, I got the broom and swept up all the tissue.

Eli: Sorry for the mess...

Me: *keeping the brooms* Nevermind *touches his forhead* How hot is your fever?

Eli: 38'C

Me: That's hot! Did you take your medicine?

Eli: Yes, I did but I'm running out of them

Me:*Nods* Have you bathed?

Eli: No...

Me:Let me help you

Eli:Okay...

I got a clean towel from his room and filled a basin with warm water. I brought these two items to where Eli is and undressed him. As I did so, I blushed. I never undressed anyone before whatsmore a boy. After stripping him down to his boxers, I started wiping his body with the cloth. After doing so, I went to take some fresh clothes for him.

"I need to change my boxers... And please bring me another basin of water..." Eli said wearily. I blushed even more.

"Okay" I took every thing he needed and turned around. I did _not_ need to see a clothless Eli.

"You can turn around now" he said. I turn around and saw that he was fully dressed. I sighed in relief

"I'll go buy some medication. Till then, stay." I said and walked out the door

* * *

 **Okay... Next chapter will be the last one. Thanks for supporting me guys.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Last chapter, Y'all. But don't worry, this won't end. There will be another book called 'Science Equals No Love'**

* * *

 **Eli's POV**

I feel so thankful having Nicole as my girlfriend but I know it won't last long. I still have to leave soon...

Nic soon came back with medication and some ingredients for some thing. She poured a glass of water, took the medicine and gave it to me.

"Here, eat this." She ordered me and I obeyed. "I'm gonna go cook some porridge now."

I watched her cook while thinking of how much I'll miss her when I leave. I'll still remember her, no matter what. But it's very important to continue Dad's legacy as a Shane.

 _Time skip: The next day, art class_

 _Nicole's POV_

Arts is one of those subjects where I need to be in the zone to enjoy it. Today, I'm not. As the class teacher, Ms. Grave, explained to us how to draw realistic beaches (Aargh!),I thought about how embarrassing yesterday was. He didn't come again today so I guess I'll be going to his house again...

 _After school_

I headed straight to his house after school. He wasn't at the living room so my guess was that he was in his bedroom. I went there and my hunch was right. he WAS there. He wasn't alone, though, because there were a few things under his blankets.

"Eli, what's under your blanket?" I asked

"Um..." he flipped over his blanket, revealing three teddy bears.

"What are all these doing here? " I questioned

"They're my companions when I can't see you for a day, forever or not..." he replied.

Forever? "Oh, Eli... Get well and you can see me everyday, I promise." I said while patting his bed-head hair

"Okay..." Eli slurred

 _can't see you for a day, forever or not..._ those words kept ringing in my head. I'm still confused as to what he meant

 _Nighttime_

It's been a tiring day but I'm still very confused at Eli's words. Eh, it's probably just nonsense.

That night, I dreamed of Eli. I smiled and ran to him but every time I took a step towards him, he took a step backwards

 _Eli!,_ I screamed _What did I do to you?_

 _You'll find out in time but for now, enjoy this last moment with me. Then, let go of our memories. Forget me,_ he replied

 _No! I'll never forget about you,_ I yelled at him. I ran at him again but he stepped back.

 _You will,_ his blue eyes shone as he said the next part. _I will fall in love with another woman. A woman you know and is close to and she will bear my child. You will fall in love with some one else and even if you and I are close, we won't feel any thing for each other._

 _What?!_ I tried asking more but I was pulled into a whirlpool of darkness

I woke up with tears in my eyes. It was morning so I wiped the tears away and got ready for the day. I went to school, feeling quite sad. As I walked down the hall, one of Eli's friends came to me.

"Hey, um, so I'm here to tell you that Eli abruptly moved school and he asked me to give you this" He said and handed me a note.

"Thanks" I replied and went to the girls bathroom. I checked each stall before entering one of them. I opened the note and started reading it.

 _Dear, Nicole_

 _Nicole, I'm sorry, but remember when I told you that my dad's a scientist? Well...It wasn't entirely true. Yes, ye's constantly not at home but he wasn't a scientist. His name was Will Shane and he was a hero._ _He was a protector of a of a underground cavern called 'Slugterra'. He was a great hero and a role model for me. My whole family had made the trip down to Slugterra and The Shanes and destined to protect this place and since I bear the name Shane, I must go there. I'm very, very sorry,Nic, will always be in my heart.  
_

 _Signed_

 _Eli Shane_

 _-Your unfaithful lover-_

 _P.S: Please keep Slugterra a secret. I know you are confused as to why, but please, please keep it a secret_

I stared at the note for a moment before bursting into tears. HE LEFT! HE REALLY LEFT!

- **THE END-**

* * *

 **And that's the end of this book. I'll update book 2 (Science equals no love) ASAP.**


	7. Epilogue

I stared at the picture of him and I, taking in his smiling face as I remembered the feeling of being announced as homecoming King and Queen. Caught in the moment, I found myself smiling sheepishly. The good memories with him lingered for a moment before the bad ones replaced.

How he just left me with no words. I didn't even get to say goodbye bye to him. The letter wasn't enough. It really wasn't. Tears welled up. I blinked them away. I told myself many times it was his destiny.

Even after a year of his leave, he was still in my thoughts. I wish I can erase my memories bit that'll take away the happy moments too. I truly missed him. He's probably saving his world now. But he didn't save me. He was my world. One day, he'll find someone he loves. I'll pray for his happiness.

"Nic! Dinners ready!" my brother called. I snapped outta it. I mentally rolled my eyes and I cleared up my desk. I took one last look at the box containing our memories before I exited my room.

"Coming!"


End file.
